


Thigh Riding

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Office Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Amanda Rollins/Reader, Amanda Rollins/You
Kudos: 36





	Thigh Riding

It was late, it was Friday night, after telling Amanda you had to skip out on drinks to finish up your arguments for court on Monday she’d obviously whined, so you promised that you’d get her off until she couldn’t handle it anymore the second you got home. Amanda knew you’d hold up on your promise, but the thought of it had her already rubbing her thighs together to relieve some tension. The alcohol coursing through her veins only making it worse, she was getting impatient, distracted with the thought of your fingers and lips, barely able to make out a word Carisi was saying. Before she knew it, she was settling her tab, arriving at your office in a matter of minutes. When she arrived she found you pouring a fresh cup of coffee, a sure sign that you were nowhere near done working, you glanced up at her, a brow cocked, smirk on your lips.

“Thought I was meeting you at home sweetheart.” You greeted her with a soft kiss, hand stroking down her cheek. You could see the lust in her eyes, the heat practically radiating off her skin.

“Couldn’t wait anymore.” She whined, tugging at the hem of your untucked blouse in an attempt to grab the attention of your lips. You figured why not bother teasing her for a bit, couldn’t hurt, right? Grinning, you wrapped a hand into her hair, pulling her to you while the other arm wrapped around her, lips meeting gently. You ran your tongue across her lower lip and she was quick to submit, letting your tongue roll against hers for a few minutes before you pulled away, her lip trapped between your teeth before it snapped back.

“I’m not done working baby, you’re walking a thin line…would hate to have to punish you.” You nodded to the couch, “Take a seat.” Amanda huffed, but obliged, pouting as she took out her phone to occupy herself. You chuckled, returning to your desk, truthfully you didn’t have that much work left to do, but it was just so much fun to tease. 

While you turned back to your paperwork, you found your eyes drifting over to your girlfriend, you were surprised to see her in a dress for once, and man was she ever adorable when she pouted. A paragraph of writing later and Amanda was groaning again, bored of her phone she stood, coming to lean against the side of your desk. The pen paused for a moment while you looked up at her.

“Yes?”

“Baby….” She whined, you sighed, pushing back from your desk a little bit, motioning for her to climb into your lap, which she gleefully did. Wrapping an arm around her, your pen returned to moving in the other. You weren’t surprised when Amanda buried herself into your neck, littering a trail of kisses up it, nipping at your earlobe. She pulled at your free hand, moving it to her bare thigh. Smirking, you spoke,

“The only way you’re getting off is on my thigh.” 

“I can work with that.” Her voice was breathy against your ear as she readjusted herself over you leg, making sure the skirt of her dress wasn’t trapped between your bodies. A roll of her hips and she let out a whimper, feeling herself clench around nothing, walls fluttering at the friction against her clit. Your free hand groped at her ass, spanking the cheek swiftly, Amanda let out a moan continuing to ride your thigh, eyes closing as she buried herself against your neck.

“Good girl…” You murmured against her, nipping at her shoulder. The hand on her ass controlling the speed of her thrusts, within minutes she was practically shaking against your body, she clearly had been riled up. 

You finished up your paperwork, able to turn your attention fully to Amanda, pulling her from your neck you planted a searing kiss on her lips. She whimpered into your mouth, wrapping her arms tightly around your shoulders as your hands moved to her hips, pushing her core down onto your leg at the same time you tensed the muscle. She broke away from your lips with a loud gasp, moaning your name out into the office. Her body was alight with passion, tingling through her as you nibbled your way down her neck, a particularly harsh bite into her pulse point, “Cum for me baby…” You muttered before sucking a mark against her tender skin. With a few more rolls of her hips she was spasming against you, a string of quiet curses leaving her lips with a quiet sob. Your hands soothingly rubbed at her back, lips gently kissing the top of her head, “Feel better baby?” She nodded against your shoulder, giggling you kissed her shoulder, moving to stand, arms still wrapped around her to keep her steady on her shaky legs. A gentle kiss against her lips, smiling at her.

“Thank you..” Amanda’s voice was still wavering and breathy. 

“C’mon, let’s get you home. Then I can really spoil you.” Winking, you packed up your things, leaving the office hands intertwined.


End file.
